My Oh So Perfect Fairytale
by XBadxSassX
Summary: Listen Ino,'- 'I might watch a thousand chick flicks,read as much fairy tales and romance books,but I will never have my fairy tale come true because I am in love with the cold,revenge blinded,arrogant bastard,Sasuke Uchiha.' SasuSaku


**Hi! How are you? I've been pretty good. I got an epiphany about Sakura's life. (Ha-ha! Epiphany…^^) you know how Sakura loves/ hates Sasuke. You never know! And she has been dreaming about her fairy tale so…this is how I made Sakura think about all of this. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololoololololololololol**

She clutched her hand to a fist, making her gloves have that squeaking of rubber. She looked at the fallen tree and it's missed shaped form.

She decided it was best to go home and started to pack up all her weaponry scattered on the ground and on the cleaved bark of trees and their shedding. She opened her palm. Hissing, she looked at her hands. The sight of blood came from her palm. Seems like she has gone over done her limit. She flinched on the immense pain brought upon her fist. _'Ouch…'_

Sakura healed it making sure there was no scar or infection on her hand. Each step she took, the farther she escaped from the pain scarring team 7 training ground.

* * *

Sakura collapsed on top of her bed. Closed her eyes and rest was close to reassure her.

Ding dong!

"Augh!

She dragged her feet out of her room, the family room, and finally met the door.

"Ino."

She had a bag and a bunch of chick-flicks in her hand.

Crap.

Just remembering they planned for the sleepover today, she let her inside.

"So," she said while placing her bag and the chick-flicks near the sofa in the family room."What do you want to do first?"

"Uh…you want to paint each others nails while watching a movie?"

Ino liked the idea by smiling as a response and bobbed her head up and down, making her long pony tail dance.

X.x.X

"**Please! I love you!" **the girl begged

"**I am sorry. I must leave." **the boy had protested.

Sakura and Ino looked up into the screen in awe as they were done with each others nails.

Couple minutes later…

"**Oh I love you!"**

"**I love you too!"**

*smooch*

Then the credits appeared on the screen.

"Aw," she purposely fell backward letting her back and her head meet the ground with blankets and pillows huddled together. "I wish we would live that life. Wouldn't you forehead?"

No response.

"Forehead?"

Sakura gaze was fixed on the screen. Her eyes glistened as the bright light on the T.V. reflected her. She was trapped on a gaze. Ino took a glimpse of the screen. It seems that they have put a picture on the screen after the credits, a picture of two kissing.

The blonde kunoichi sighed. "Sakura!"

The pink tresses girl came back to reality thanks to her loud, obnoxious friend.

"What is it Ino?"

"I said, 'I wish we would live that life. Wouldn't you forehead?"

The pinked haired kunoichi laughed. It wasn't all happy and glorious laugh, it was like a lost of hope laugh.

"Yeah…I wish. Maybe you Ino! I don't really think that would happen to me."

"And why not," she had a pout. She was curious why her best friend can't have at least had her fairy tale come true. "Why can't you, huh?"

"Listen Ino," her green orbs looked at the blonde girl with hurt, seriousness, and confusion. " I might watch a thousand chick flicks, read as much fairy tales and romance books, dream as many dreams come true's, but I will never have my fairy tale come true because I am ,unfortunately, in love with the cold egotistical, revenge blinded, bastard Sasuke Uchiha. "

"…damn."

* * *

Sweat tickled down his face and made his black locks stick to his red flushed cheeks.

'_Damn heat…'_

Finally taking out the last weed from the grass, he sighed in defeat. _'Happy you stupid sun, you win.'_

The sun, which was glad by its victory, decided to mess with the poor Uchiha and dimmed its brightness. The Uchiha prodigy twitched as a reaction. He cursed mentally to himself. _'Stupid probation...'_

He noticed a blur of red was on his flesh. He looked at his hands, it had gashes and cuts of blood seeking through them.

"…crap."

"_I over did it with the shovel."_

He sighed. Better go to Sakura to cure this. He doesn't really trust those other doctors, with their goggling eyes at him and stuff like that.

While he was walking to the road towards Sakura's house, he noticed something. Not the girls looking at him but, the boys that look at Sakura when he was with her. She sure has changed. Her features were hypnotizing. Her hair was elegant and short, at shoulders, her curves were everything a girl would want, seemed like she was the lucky one. Her strength, she could crush a tree with one punch if she wanted to. She was also the top medic! Where the hell has he been all this time? Oh yeah, searching for his dead of a brother for more than 3 years. He sighed. She looked so happy yet so hurt when he saw her. He was surprised by her reactions though. Something was amiss. He thought she was going to give him hug, mount him with kisses, or say about her undying love for him. He was wrong. When they saw each other, an uninvited guest came to their surprise, tension. Her eyes-

"TEME!"

**(Ha-ha. You thought I was going to leave him out didn't you? Of course not! Naruto is like flipping awesome!!XD)**

"What do you want dobe?"

"Hey you want to-"he saw the gashes on the Uchiha's hands. "Dang Sasuke, what were you doing?"

"I was doing some yard work. I have to get this cured. See you." Left without even caring what the blonde idiot was going to say.

He just interrupted his thoughts! Stupid. Her eyes were like a barrier trying to hold down all of the emotions. She was always there. She was there helping him with everything she could think of. But he just pushed her aside and focused about Itachi. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't give a flying crap about him. Look what he has done… Why he hasn't noticed this, he does not know at all. But he does know that he is having some interest toward his team mate. He does not know this bulging ache in his chest but hopefully, he'll find out eventually.

X.x.X

Finally meeting her door step, he knocked on her door.

"Coming!" replied his team mate.

She opened the door and he saw her gorgeous face. "Sasuke…"

His heart sank once he didn't hear the 'kun' in his name. He should have seen this coming. He HAS been gone for more than three years.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at his dirty form and then his dark orbs that you get trapped in and his jet black hair. She looked down at his hands.

"Sasuke! Get in here. I'll cure your hands for you." She said in a worried tone.

He entered her apartment and sat on the couch. While she was getting her medic equipment, he took a glance around her place. It wasn't big nor a small apartment. It had a pretty big T.V, kitchen, by seeing in an angle, he could see two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was pretty nice.

Sakura came back and sat next to him on the couch.

"Stay still okay?"

She was carefully taking care of Sasuke's hands. She got out the robbing alcohol and a towel. She dripped the alcohol on the towel.

"Sasuke. This is going to sting a little."

She put the towel on his hands as he flinched of the sting.

She quickly started to heal it with her chakra. He saw her face as her concentration was focused on his hands. She handled his hands like they were a baby, fragile.

He was so hypnotized on her; he didn't know she was done with his hands. H e noticed what he was doing and stopped.

"Um…thanks."

"It's no problem Sasuke."

"…hn."

Just how his name comes out her lips sounded so sweet. He-he. His chest started to beat fast. He noticed there was some chick flicks on the ground near the television.

"You had a sleep over yesterday."

"Yeah! Ino came over yesterday and we watched a bunch of movies. There was one movie about…"

It seemed like she had fun. He smirked a little. So little it was not even noticed in the human eyes. She started talking about the events that happened and the fairy tale come true's.

She stopped talking and had a gloom face on, thinking back on yesterday.

Sasuke noticed this and pointed it out.

Sakura token aback, said it was nothing. Never say 'nothing' to the Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura." He looked at her commanding her to tell what the problem was.

"I am serious Sasuke. It is nothing."

She got up and was pulled back down on the couch by her wrist getting grabbed by Sasuke.

"Tell me. Now." His sharingan was activated on. Once she sighed in defeat he put it back to the old black orbs. His heart started to beat, pounding his chest hard.

"It's just… I always since I was little girl I wanted a perfect fairy tale, like in those princess shows. All of this happens and I… I can't have the same thing I always wished for. I still care about things I know that I shouldn't. I might show as much hate I can do but, there is still a voice so small that screams the same feelings over and over again… "

His chest really hurt now, beating over and over.

She chuckled."It's kind of silly isn't it?" His heart stood in a pause.

"No."

"Huh?"

"It's not. It's not silly."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Sakura," he looked at her in promising eyes. "You're smart, skill full, strong, and you have the looks to wrap that all up. I know I screwed up so many times, I was blinded, I was cold, and I was stupid. But, if you still care for me… I know I don't deserve you. As long as I see you every day knowing, you still care for me, which is fine with me. I don't want to ruin your fairy tale."

Sasuke didn't know where those words came from, but they were the truth. He just said the most un-Uchiha thing ever.

"Sasuke-kun…"

His heart rose up from the grave as his name rolled of her tongue so flawlessly.

"Hn…"

Sasuke cupped both of Sakura's cheeks with his bare hands. He went closer to the kunoichi, lips inches away from each other, getting closer, and closer, and closer. Their lips brushed and finally Sasuke leaned in to meet Sakura's captivating lips. They were so irresistible. He kept kissing her and noticed she kissed back, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. He smirked while they were kissing. He responded by wrapping is arms around her waist, feeling when her waist starts to start forming.

Sakura felt so glad. _'Maybe this is how princesses feel while they kiss someone?'_ Here she is, kissing her prince charming, noticing her life. First a baby, in her diaper. Then a 5 year old, wanting to be a princess. A ninja, finishing academy school .Chunin, going on missions' .Nurse, helping the medic .Medic, is helping everyone. And here she is with the oh-so cold egotistical, revenge blinded, bastard Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't like the other princes in the movies. He was different. He is the Sasuke Uchiha. Even though her fairy tale isn't as perfect as others, she could see Sasuke in it. And that is better than any other fairy tale. _'This is my fairy tale…'_

**Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololoololololololololololololololololol**

**I did it!! And this only took 6 pages in Microsoft! Yay! I'm happy with this one. I gotta say, this was pretty fun to write. If Sasuke was a little OOC (Out Of Character) I am so sorry! I tried my best to not make him too OOC. I really hoped you liked it. Thank-Q!!^^**

**R and R please! You see that button at the bottom. Huh? Press it and see what happens? O.O Lol.**


End file.
